


driver’s license and his ballet shoes

by MusicalBratBaby



Series: dances and dreams [1]
Category: mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, George has trauma but so does Dream, George is a dancer, High School AU, I got heartbroken in the middle of writing this so it’s really sad, It’s really cute tho, Like SLOWWWW, M/M, SLOW FREAKING BURN, Slow Burn, Wilbur is the school’s president but not for long, drista and Dream are dreamons, drista is a savage, everyone is in theater, mostly DreamNotFound but there is some other ships, musicals cause yes, sally is an e-girl and has a boyfriend named Jared, season one of Dream smp is a play, uhhhhh idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalBratBaby/pseuds/MusicalBratBaby
Summary: George needed a change of scenery but was the island of Moe’uhane and it’s inhabitants the best place for a fresh start?Dream is your stereotypical bad boy, he and Wilbur constantly cut class and he’s barely scraping by in all his classes. And when a new British boy comes for a fresh start, he doesn’t change this, even though he would like to. This causes some problems when he does something he regrets immediately.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/ Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), WilburSoot/Sally
Series: dances and dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. chapter one: i just want to dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is going to get anywhere but I have almost all of this story planned out. My friend dared me to write all of season one of the dream smp for this story and I have like three days so it’ll be speed updates.

George quickly got ready for his first day of dance. He was wearing grey joggers and his favorite blue hoodie over a white shirt. He wasn’t really sure how they did things on the island but he figured he would find out when he got there. George checked his watch, 5 pm, his first class was at 5:30. He needed to get gas and probably a smoothie from the gas station so he figured he would get going. “Mum? I’m going to head out! I’ll be back in probably two hours.” He paused. “You and Marcy go ahead and eat, I’ll grab something later.” His mom quickly went downstairs to the door, maneuvering over the jungle of boxes that flooded the floor. “Ugh, who’s idea was it to run off to some remote island with my best friend and teenager?” She giggled, it was her idea. “Oh well, we needed a change of scenery!” George knew this was a lie, there was a deeper meaning for moving to a remote island but that reason remained unspoken. The lie was what she had told George a month ago, just before telling him to pack everything he owned. She was scatter-brained and a mess but George was glad to have her around, he didn’t have many friends in the UK. He was online-schooled and everyone he danced with saw him as competition, so he spent most of the time in his room playing Minecraft or with his mom and her odd shenanigans. “Alright, now George.” She finally got to the front door and looked up at her son, her hands cupped around his face. “You’ll make friends, won’t you?” His mom’s eyes were glassy. “Yes, Mum. Don’t worry!” George rolled his eyes before giving her a quick hug. “Bye!” He turned the front door open and headed out to his car. He quickly got gas and a blueberry and guava juice smoothie and once he was finished it was 5:27. George drove to his new studio, butterflies filled his stomach. He stopped at a red light, taking a long sip of his smoothie.  
George’s first class, ballet, went surprisingly well. His teacher was shocked at his skill level. She and this small child, Drista, stopped him after class. “So, you’re from the UK, right?” Drista said, her hands crossed over her chest. George wasn’t sure why, but he was intimidated by the younger child. She was short, maybe no taller than 4’10”, but she carried herself in a way that let people know she could kill you. She had dirty-blonde hair that was tamed into a tight bun, a round mask with a smiley face on it obstructing her expression from sight, although George could tell she was acting nice. Drista stared at him, urging George to talk but he just simply nodded. “Well, welcome to Moeʻuhane, then!” The ballet teacher interrupted, before Drista could probably grill George over something. “We were just wondering what kind of education you got in the UK? For dance, that is.” She continued. “Oh uh, just some studio…” George trailed off. “Oh, well you’re very skilled.” The teacher said, before Drista butted in. “Not as good as me, but you’re close. Danni says I’ll be joining Ballet 3 with the adults after Christmas.” Drista beamed and George’s jaw hit the floor. “That’s pog, you are really good!” George smiled at the young girl. “I have a brother too, he’s not as cool as me but he’s around your age. He’s more into theatre, though.” Drista scoffed and Danni just laughed. “Be nice to our brother, he’s got theatre and we’ve got dance.” Danni rested her hand on Drista’s shoulder. They were sisters! That made much more since. “Anywho! You can go now. It’s so great to meet you, George! You are a joy to have and we hope to see you more often, right Dris?” Danni nudged Drista. “Sure.” George nodded. “Uh, actually I’ll be staying a bit longer. I have two more classes to visit.” George smiled awkwardly. “Oh, that means you’ll meet Dream!” Danni smiled “He and his friend come for theatre sometimes. Mostly to sell tickets for upcoming shows, but they’ll occasionally come to get the more dance side of theatre.”  
Dream busted through the doors of his sister, Danni’s, dance studio. Wilbur followed. “Danni?” Dream called, she wasn’t in her office. “Dream! You’re here! We have someone who is in your drama class, I’d love for you to meet!” Danni emerged from one of the classrooms with Drista and a small boy. He was short, maybe 5’7”(which was short compared to Dream’s 6’3” and Wilbur’s 6’5”), but he was cute. He had hair that was slightly fluffy and styled to the side, the color could really only be described as dark chocolate-ish. And he had brown eyes, they were less dark, a more caramel color. “Oh, so you must be the famous Dream.” The boy said, and Dream could hear that he had a very cute British accent. “Which must make you,” He turned to Wilbur “Dream’s friend.” Dream smiled at the British boy’s joke and the boy followed suit. Dream felt literal butterflies, he could look at that smile forever. He pulled his eyes away. “So, you know my name, but I don’t think I have the pleasure to know you. You are?” Dream tried to be charming. “I’m George, the pleasure is mine.” the boy, George, smiled. “Alright!” Danni clapped her hands. “It’s time for acting.”  
Acting, George found, was more like the people writing their own scripts while Danni walked around the large dance room, reminding the class that she was not a theater teacher and that if they wanted actual lessons they should sign up for classes in a more professional environment, like the theater class at school. “Yeah!!! Mr. Minecraft!!” Dream’s friend, Wilbur who also had a British accent, said at the mention of the high school theater. “So, George, me and Wilbur are seniors, what are you? Also, what high school are you going to?” Dream said, this was George’s test. “Uhhh, SMP something or another and I’m a junior.” George said, doodling on his paper, Dream and Wilbur were busily writing the script for their show in November but George was in their group so he just sat there. “Which SMP, Central, South, or North?” Wilbur’s eyes challenged George, and Dream’s probably were too, but, like his sister, he had a smiley mask that obscured his face. He also had dirty blonde hair, like Drista. He was tall too, unlike Drista or Danni, but he was really hot, George noticed. He cursed himself for thinking this. “Why does it matter?” George let out a light laugh. “Ohhhh, it matters plenty!” Wilbur started. “North is for sports, South is for smarts, Central is for the arts.” Dream finished. “We go to Central, that’s the school with the best theater program. Obviously, all the schools have a theater program, but Central has the best teacher.” Dream said and Wilbur smiled. “That’s my dad!” He said. “Are you an actor?” He squinted at George, this made George feel small. “Uh, yeah kind of. My electives are Acting 1-“ George said, but Wilbur interrupted him. “That’s our class! I’m guessing you have Musical Theater 1 too?” George nodded. “Well, we are quite the group! You make our class full! Where is he going to sit at our table?” Wilbur said and turned to Dream. “Uh, there’s a space between me and Eret.” Dream said and Wilbur sighed. “Listen, mate, I’m not gay but Eret, the king of improv and the world of SMP, could certainly rail me. I’m not gay tho-.” Wilbur said but froze when a very pretty girl who was definitely an e-girl walked in, clearly flustered. “I’m so sorry I’m late, Danni.” The girl said. “It’s fine, Sally. Just go to your group before Wilbur drools all over my floor.” Danni said and Sally walked over to the three boys. “Hey Dream. Hi, Wil! And hello new person I don’t know.” Sally smiled, and George could see what Wilbur saw in her. “Hi, I’m George! We were just talking about you!” George said and Wilbur gave him a great full smile.  
“Dream!” Drista called as Dream grabbed his stuff to go. “Danni has to close up shop so we will have to wait another hour.” Drista said and Dream groaned. “Uh, I’m not waiting an hour, hey Sally?” Wilbur said, he definitely could wait but he wanted to go home with Sally. “Hm? Do you need a ride, Wil?” Sally smiled. “Uh, yeah I do.” Wilbur was suddenly shy. “Okay, but my car’s a two-seater, so sorry Dream.” Sally smiled shyly. George stepped in. “I can drive you and Drista home, Dream!” George said, getting the shyness bug. “Great!” Dream said and the three told Danni they were leaving and said bye to Wilbur and Sally. “Call me later, Wil!” Dream yelled. Then, the three of them loaded up. “Oh sh*t! Me and Drista forgot to eat!” Dream stopped. “You don’t mind stopping somewhere to pick something up, do you?” Dream said and George laughed a little. “Yeah I actually need to stop for food too, can you guys show me where the best place to eat is on the island?”


	2. chapter two: first day of senior year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the diner but also George’s first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It’s not George’s senior year but I thought this would fit! Also, chapter three will be out soon after this. Things gonna get sad soon as well. I had some tech problems tho

Apparently, according to Drista, the best place to eat on the island was a small diner about two meters past the dance studio. Drista spilled out directions to the diner, occasionally telling George random stories about her life. Dream added on a couple times. George didn’t know why, but every time Dream did this George felt the urge to pull his eyes away from the road to take in the boy in the passenger seat, he had to yank his gaze away so they wouldn’t crash. When they finally got to the diner, Drista led the way and the three found a booth near the employee break room. “So, George, I’ve been talking about me so much I forgot to ask, why did you move to the island?” Drista said, her head tilted slightly. George fidgeted with the drawstrings of his hoodie, these two people he just met didn’t need to know the real reason. “Mum needed a change of scenery, I guess.” He let the lie slip off his tongue, it was a lie that he and his mom were actually starting to believe. “Why the p*ss-yellow hoodie?” George blurted to try to change the subject, referring to the hoodie Dream was wearing. “Um, what? My hoodie?” Dream looked puzzled, trying to piece together how his lime green hoodie could possibly be yellow. “His hoodie is green.” Drista added, a look of confusion shining behind her mask. George flushed immediately. “Oh, yeah. I, uh, have protan colour blindness. So, your hoodie looks like a p*ss-yellow to me.” George smiled sheepishly.   
The rest of dinner was uneventful, the food was pretty good, George just ordered what Drista suggested and they all learned something about each other. Drista was an eighth grader at the middle school down the road from SMP Central and Dream used to tap dance. “Okay but, it was when I was five!” Dream said, wheezing as if he was a tea kettle. George was so fascinated in the boy in the not p*ss yellow hoodie. He was so hot but soft at the same time, and oh- how badly George wanted to see what was behind Dream’s mask. George looked at his phone, shaking his thoughts away. His mom had texted him.   
Mum<3: When are you going to be home, darling?  
George: Soon, im leaving now. I made some friends at dance and they needed a ride

George heaved a sigh, shoving his phone into his backpack.”We’ve got to go now. My mum’s begging me to get home.” Dream laughed lightly, clearly amused. “Well, what time is it?” Dream said, his brows furrowed. Dream grabbed his phone from the table, sliding out as they had paid maybe thirty minutes earlier. Dream insisting paying, he said something about paying George back for the ride. George laughed lightly as Drista swiftly kicked Dream in the shins. “Time for you to get a watch, nerd.” She said and Dream just shoke his head, looking at his phone. “Oh sh*t! It’s almost nine-thirty!” Dream exclaimed, and he grabbed George’s phone from where it had comfortably sat in George’s dance bag. He shoved the phone in George’s face. George caught what Dream wanted and put in his passcode, sighlently wishing he had half of Dream’s confidance. Dream jerked the phone back and put his number in. Then, he pulled Drista out the door, George followed.   
After the two siblings had left his car, George could breathe again. Dream and Drista were a lot, but it was comforting to have some friends already.   
George woke up late the next morning, his first day of junior year on the island haunting him, fear had engulfed him like an unwanted hug. He got ready quickly, his heart beating out of his chest. He was wearing a blue shirt with the Supreme logo but instead of supreme, it said 404. Coding humor, the eiphiony of his comedy career. Paired with dark grey sweats and his blue sneakers, he was ready to go. He treaded down stairs, Marcy and his mom were sitting at the breakfast table. George looked at the clock, 8:30, he had to get going because his school started in thirty minutes and it was a twenty minute drive to the school. He grabbed a cereal bar, lucky charms flavored- his favorite, gave his mom and Marcy a hug and headed for the door over the sea of boxes. His mom shot out a quick I love you just before George slammed the heavy door shut.   
He got to his first class in record time, A+ CSIT, finding the only empty seat next to a boy with orange hair and fox hybrid features. “Hi, I’m George! I just moved here from the UK” George smiled. “I know, Dream told the theatre group chat about you. I’m Floris, but you can call me Fundy.” The boy, Fundy, nodded and then turned back to his computer.   
The rest of the class was normal, George walked to his next class, some science class he didn’t care about, with Fundy. Little did the two know this would be their last nice interaction until late December. “Ugh, A+ is so easy.” Fundy groaned and George nodded. “So true. I’m supposed to be in a higher level CSIT but apparently my credits didn’t transfer.” George rolled his eyes and Fundy gasped. “Dude! Same! Except, they don’t let sophomores in the higher level classes so I’m stuck in this class for the second time. But, at least Mr. Sparkles likes me.” Fundy let out an audible sigh and stopped. “Oh, that’s my class. Later, George.” Fundy walked in his class and George waved.   
He got to his class just in time once again. “Oh, are you the new student?” The teacher, a girl with a sugary British accent who couldn’t be older than thirty, smiled. “I’m Ms. Quack, no relation to a Mr. Alex Quackity over there.” She gestured to the boy in the Adidas hoodie and Puma beanie. “You can go sit at that table with Cleo, Cam, and Alistair. Wait, where’s Alistair?” Ms. Quack gestured to the table with two other people. “Oh, well. He must be out. So, you’re George right?” She said and George nodded. “Well, I’m not going to make you talk about yourself, you can just sit yourself in that seaty poo and I can do the rest.” George followed her directions. “Each table is doing their group projects, your table already finished though. I guess I’ll just give you a 100, oh well.” Ms. Quack smiled. “Just get to know your peers.” George nodded, he could do that. “Or, go on your phone. I don’t care. I’m going to be on mine.” Ms. Quack giggled and George nodded again, he could definitely do that. He pulled out his phone, sending a text to his mom and then to Dream. That’s when a strikingly handsome guy walked in, he was tall and very nice looking. As soon as the guy entered the room, everyone’s eyes were on him. “Sorry Ms. Q! A freshman was having a panic attack and they needed my help.” The guy said, he smiled sympathetically. “There you are Alistair! Oh, it’s absolutely fine, friend. Go ahead and take a seat.” Ms. Quack smiled. Alistair smiled too and went to his seat across from George. “Are you new?” Alistair smiled brightly. George nodded. “What are your pronouns?” Alistair said, he had a genuine look on his face. “Oh- Uh, he/him.” George said. “My name is George.” George mirrored Alistair’s smile.   
The rest of the day, up until lunch, went normally. George sent Dream his schedule so Dream could find him before lunch. Sure enough, after 4th period, Dream was waiting outside of his class. “Dude, class just ended, how are you already here?” George raised an eyebrow. Dream just looked at him and George could feel a smirk under his mask. “You cut, didn’t you?” George gasped, he would never. “Maybe I just teleported here.” Dream laughed and George wanted more than anything to pull the smiley face mask, just to see Dream’s eyes dance with a teasing manner and his lips to part into a smirk. But, everyone had secrets and they all wore masks, Dream’s was just visable.   
Dream pulled George to the theatre’s lunch table. He quickly introduced everyone. “This is Alyssa and Callahan. They are part of tech crew for our plays. Callahan’s mute.” He was gesturing towads the front of the table where his two friends were having a enthusiastic conversation in sign. Alyssa breathed a small hi and Callahan nodded with a small wave. Dream had sent a text to the group chat, asking if George coud join, everyone was good with this. He went down the rest of the table, small introductions to each of the members. Skeppy and Bad; Sapnap, Karl, Quackity(George knew him from one of his other classes); Schlatt and Tubbo(Tubbo, he reconised, was the freshman in George’s pre calc. class.); Tommy, Techno, and WIlbur from yesterday; Sally from dance and Fundy from A+; Ranboo, NIki, and Puffy. “-and finally the main man himself, Eret.” Dream gestured to Alistair from George’s science class. “Hey, George. I forgot to say that most people call me Eret.” Alistair, er- Eret, smiled again. It was a handsome smile, Dream would admit but it wasn’t the trance of a smile that made Dream want to be a good person that George dawned. He showed George to the seat next to Eret, who had to grab something from his locker. “So, that’s the guy that Wilbur said he would let rail him..” George said, once seated. “I mean- yeah. He is pretty hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Beautiful from Heathers   
> Also, go follow me on twitch and YouTube both at that_musical_brat

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Song: Dance With You from The Prom  
> Each chapter will have a Broadway musical song lyric at the end for the vibe. One of the chapters is not a Broadway song tho


End file.
